


Replace 1 for another

by GoofyPandu



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27453679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyPandu/pseuds/GoofyPandu
Summary: King Peppy is sick (BTW this is before the 2020 movie) and Poppy's mother (Rose) returns, King Peppy dies due to illness and Poppy runs away, Branch comforts her and they kiss. This is my first did so please no harsh comments.
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Kudos: 6





	Replace 1 for another

Everyone is down today, even Poppy. King Peppy is sick, he hasn't left his pod all day and he doesn't look right. Poppy has tried all she could to make everyone happy with dance, hugs and singing, but nothing worked, hug time was empty, singing was empty everyone and everything was empty.   
"All trolls of troll village!"   
Called out Poppy,   
" we shall not let this discourage us, as my father says, no troll left behind! "  
The Trolls stayed silent, acting as if he was a lost cause. Poppy couldn't bare it, to see everyone sad like this.  
Suddenly a voice cried out   
"Hello!"  
" is anyone there!? " a woman emerged from the bushes she looked like an older version of Poppy, she looked the same, she had pink skin and hair with ragged clothes and strands of grey hair.She cried out again  
"Peppy! Are You there!?"  
It couldn't be, but it was. Poppy's mother had returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was very short, this is my first fic and I want to take it slow, I don't want to get work my self. I hope you can understand.


End file.
